Different places, same feelings
by SmartCutiex101x
Summary: This is what would happen in my point of view if Trent and Gwen met in high school instead of the island.
1. Chapter 1

Confused

"Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg!" went my alarm clock. Well I better start my day of torture. And no this isn't going to be some pathetic way to show you how my life is. I should tell you who I am right now, well I'm Gwen and I need to get to school before I get detention. So I'm going to skip this story to school and I'm aware this is a story cause I'm the narrator.

My day wasn't going so well first as I finally got out of the house somebody thought it would be okay to leave dog crap on the lawn, after changing my shoes I got detention for being two minutes late, and I will spend it with my least favorite teacher (Mrs. Benson, also known as the teacher who gave me the detention.

Flashback

I 'm inside the school, as I enter the classroom quietly and," Detention Ms. Mason, but". I tried to say but what's the point. I just went to my seat.

Flashback over

Mrs.Benson:"Class, we have a new student, please welcome him." She said in a bored tone.

A boy about sixteen years old with black hair and soft green eyes, had enter the room. About every girl started drooling over him expect me of course. But I will admit is kind of cute.

The boy said,"Hey, I'm Trent." That one fragment sentence made every girl fall out of her seats. (Seriously they fell right out of their seats. Desperate much.) Mrs. Benson had put Trent next to me and almost every girl was glaring at me. He smiled at me and I ignored it. He didn't noticed but when he turned around I had a small smile on my face. How did that get there?


	2. Chapter 2

Trent's P

Trent's P.O.V

"Rinnnnnnggggg!" went my alarm clock before I threw it outside the window. I'm pretty sure it hit some body. But I'm too tired to care. I had to get up early because we had to move because of my parent's jobs. Just so you know I'm Trent.

I wasn't having the best day. First I had to walk my dog. You're probably thinking," what's so bad about about that"? Well my dog decided to use the bathroom on some one's house. Before I had a chance to clean it up I noticed that I had only ten minutes to get to school.

I put my dog in my backyard. I wanted to use my motorcycle but my parents thought it would be too dangerous. Why would they buy a motorcycle if they weren't going to let me ride it? "Parents" I mumbled and sign.

So I took the next big thing, my old skateboard I had and only use when I was twelve. Hopefully, I still am alive when I get to school.

I'm finally at school. Fifthteen minutes late I might add. The ten minutes for arriving at school and the five minutes for going to the nurse's office. When I got to the classroom the teacher I think is called Mrs. Benson the Science teacher, or from what my schedule says, gave me detention.

Mrs. Benson:" Class, we have a new student, please welcome him". She said in a bored tone. Well that's one way to welcome some one I had thought sarcastically.

When I was fully in the classroom I saw almost every girl drooling at me. But expect one. She had dark hair and green highlights and dark gray eyes. She had an 'I really wish I wasn't here right now' face. She does look cute when she frowns like that.

"Hey, I'm Trent" I said. About every girl fell out of their seats. The girls literally fell out of their seats Mrs. Benson had put me next gothic girl. I smiled at her and she tried to ignore me. I turned my face so Mrs. Benson would start the lesson. She didn't noticed but she had a small smile on her face.


	3. Blushing in Detention

Gwen's P

Gwen's P.O.V

It' is finally the end of school and I have to spend my free time in detention. (Yippy)

Hints the sarcasm. I didn't even get a chance to talk to Bridgette about something important. (Trent) I walked in the room.

Gwen:"Mrs-

Mrs. Benson: Unless you want double detention, you will go to your seat.

Gwen:"whatever". I said under my breath.

No one P.O.V

Trent had saw Mrs. Benson to busy grading papers to noticed anything going on. He quietly opens the door and tiptoe into his sit.

Mrs. Benson: "I can see you Mr. Caden. You will spend free period next week with me to make up how late you were."

Trent:"But, You, papers, huh, Nevermind". He walked over to his seat. About thirty minutes later Trent and Gwen were bored out of their minds.

Mrs.Benson:"If either one of one falls asleep in detention you will get triple and will help Chef with the meals in the Cafeteria for two weeks."

Trent got out a piece of paper and wrote'

'Harsh punishment, don't you think.

What are you thinking about any way?'

He passed it to Gwen. She laughed in her mind. And wrote,

' Yea, And I'm thinking that this

Is the most boring that's ever happen.'

She passed it back to him.

He laughed quietly and wrote,

'It could be worse'.

She wrote down,

'How?'

He wrote,

'I could be stuck here without you to talked you.'

When Gwen finished the reading the note Trent smiled at her and she smiled and blushed." When I said the story wasn't going to be sappy, I lied" I had thought.


	4. Comforting and anger

Gwen's P

**Gwen's P.O.V**

After that very interesting detention yesterday. Trent had walked me home and we started asking each other questions to pass the time. I learned that Trent is really different then any of guys I've ever known. (Usually they are quick to make fun of me and I punch them so hard they fly out of the building) But this time it was different. And I sort of like it.

I was trying to get to one of my classrooms but I accidentally bumped into someone. Of all the people it had to.

Heather: Watch where your going weird Goth girl.

Gwen: Well hello to you to.

Heather: Move out of my way, you're blocking my view.

Gwen: My pleasure.

--

'I really don't like her. It's because unlike every body else, I don't worship the ground she walks on. It's not my fault she acts like the queen bee of this school.' When got back up her diary had fell out of her bag. Heather had picked it up and smiled evilly.

**Trent's P.O.V**

It was after school and I was at the park. I was finally finished writing my song. I kind of wrote the song for the same person who inspired me to write it. (Gwen) 'She is so different from any other girl I have ever met. I was thinking I could sing her the song in the talent show here. I'm already in it. Uh-oh, she already here.' Trent hid the song in his book bag.

Gwen: "Hey Trent". She looked really angry.

Trent: What's wrong?

Gwen: Nothing, It's just this place drives me crazy and the people here, well some of the people here. She said looking at me. We both looked the other way shyly. I was going to say something but Owen and Cody came with water guns and accidentally get Gwen wet.

Gwen: "**Arrgh**. I can't stand this place". Leaves and starts walking home angry.

Trent: "Now look what you did". I looked at both Owen and Cody. Runs after Gwen.

Owen: "Now look what you did". Looks at Cody.


	5. Embarrassment and Revenge

No One's P

**No One's P.O.V**

It was four hours till the talent show and they already had eight acts. Trent and Gwen were in her room. "How come you didn't want to sign up"? "So that I could publicly humiliate myself, I don't think so." Gwen had replied. "Besides, you're a way better person for this, I kind of heard you playing your guitar during free period once, you were really good." "Thanks" Trent had looked at his watch and said, "I only have an hour to impress." "What" Gwen replied confused? "I' mean to practice for the show. I see you later"

'_**Phew, That was a close one**_' Trent had thought.

--

Two hours later, it was finally Trent's turns." This song goes out to someone special". Trent was saying while seeing Gwen in the third row. Trent starts to sing, "I, never felt like this before, Cause I never met some one just like you. We have that special spark that I never have with anybody else." He was finish with the song. Every body clapped for him. Gwen had a dazed and amazed expression on her face. The person in charged of the talent show had come up on stage (Chris). "That was amazing Trent." "You can get off the stage now, your hogging the spotlight." Chris had pushed Trent off the stage. "I'm okay". Trent had said because some body was there to land on. "I'm not". The voice of the person he landed on.

After a Bridgette's very interesting act. (The act where she stood on her head and puked on every body and slipped into the audience that was covered barf.) Chris said, "Now that we have the place cleaned up, I liked to pronounce Heather." Heather had said, "Thank you Chris, I was going to do ballet, but I have some thing else more important." In her hand she held out Gwen's Diary.' She wouldn't' Gwen had thought really shocked that heather had stolen her diary.

"With words by Gwen, performed by me, enjoy." Heather starts reading the diary and says, "Okay, Some I'm trying to ignore him but he just so cute, if they specially designed a guy to distract a guy to distract me at school, it would be him…He's the only one I can relate to here. I know it sounds clichés, but I'm really into guys that play guitar. He also one of the only guys who thinks Heather is a total bitch." She had stop smiling and stopped reading the diary.

Gwen could feel every body eyes on her, especially Trend's. A few people thought it was funny. But every body else didn't laugh. She could feel tears coming out of her eyes. She had had ran to the auditorium doors and ran through them without looking back. "**Gwen**" He yelled, but it was to late she was already gone. Chris had said, "Reading a another Chick's diary, not cool."

Gwen had kept running until she reached the park that was two miles away. 'I can't believe she, okay I she would. How is Trent going to ever talk to me or look at me ever again.' "Gwen are you okay?" She could hear Trent's voice. "Yea, I almost okay"

"Look, Heather was a real jerk for what she did." "Thanks Trent, for trying to comfort me." "I'd do you it any day for you." She started to blush.

"Watch out, red ants are dangerous" Gwen noticed she as right by a red anthill. "That gives me a great idea."

'If thinks she can get away with it, she has another thing. The next day at school Heather had came a bandage because she had red bites covering her whole body. "This isn't over Gwen." She had told Gwen. "Trust me, it is." She had started laughing and walked away.


End file.
